The Plateau of Leng
The Plateau of Leng is a geographical region within Vaermina's plane of Oblivion, Quagmire. It is an independent worldspace added by the mod Here There Be Monsters - Call of Cthulhu. Geography The plateau is a mostly flat region of stone and dust, scoured barren by the chaotic winds that are constantly blowing. Its southern border drops abruptly into shear cliffs that disappear into the swirling mists of Quaqmire below. The dark waters of an ocean can sometimes be seen beneath the swirling storms. To the west, north, and east lie crumbling cliffs that rise above the level of the plateau, creating rising steppes that build up to the feet of huge, jagged mountains. The jagged cliffs are split and broken in places, opening into caves and canyons that extend out from the plateau. There is a heavy feeling that the plateau itself is slowly breaking apart, and the Pick Man claims that the land itself is crumbling back into Quagmire. There are a number of ruins spread across the broad arc of the southern cliffs with a number of broken roads connecting them, implying that there were once populated cities that have decayed into ruins and monsters. Climate The climate of the plateau is arid and unforgiving. The thin air is hot and dry by day, but frigid cold at night. The winds of Quagmire blow unceasingly over the southern cliff, scouring the land with dust and grit. The Sun and Moons of Tamriel are visible here, although it is unclear whether they are the true celestial bodies seen in Tamriel or rather perverse versions that exist only in the Dreamlands. The fact the the Moon-beasts can travel to and from the moon with their galleys, as well as other realms outside of Oblivion, implies the former. The sun, however, is veiled in some way that leaves it constantly dim and red-lidded. History Little is known about the history of Leng. The Hunter tells the Dragonborn that it is the only stable piece of land in the ever-shifting nightmare of Vaermina's realm. It is said by the Ghoul, Pick Man, that the Plateau was once a paradise, the place where the Gods once came to dream, but that was long ago. Now the Plateau is a decaying wasteland that is slowly crumbling into the chaos of Quagmire below. What may have once been great kingdoms have been reduced to crumbling, decayed ruins inhabited by monsters. The King in Yellow sits in the Palace of Tsang to the east, ruling over the Moon-Beasts , but it is said that the Hounds of Tindalos are the true rulers and gatekeepers of the Dreamlands. The Men of Leng still dwell in their city of Sarkomand , but it is clear that the city and its people have been corrupted by the aeons. The Moon-beasts sail their black galleys from the moons to trade with the Hounds and the Men of Leng. The Moon-beasts deal mostly in rubies and gold, and trade for captured Ghouls that are forced into slavery on the surface of the moons. The Moon-beasts, the Men of Leng, and the Hounds of Tindalos seem to live in uneasy peace, although it is clear that the Men of Leng are subservient to the Moon-beasts, and seem to do their bidding in Leng. The Spiders of Leng are a race of sentient arachnoids who dwell in the canyons and mountains to the north. They have no great love for the other races of Leng, and can be seen preying upon all manner of beast. The Spider Vales to the north is home to a large colony of spiders, ruled over by the Spider Baron. Locations *The Palace of Tsang *Sarkomand *Inganok *The Spider Vales *Lelag-Leng *The Black Galleys *The Nameless Rock *The Gates of Tindalos *The Onyx Quarry *The Vale of Pnath Native Species *Hounds of Tindalos *Mh'ithrha *Shantak Birds *Men of Leng *The King in Yellow *Spiders of Leng *Byakhee *The Spider Baron *Dholes Quests *The Call of Cthulhu Trivia *The Plateau of Leng is based off of the same region in the Cthulhu Mythos. Quagmire, Vaermina's plane of Oblivion, is equated with the "Dreamlands" as described in H.P. Lovecraft's "Dream-quest of Unknown Kadath." Bugs *List any known bugs with the character and whether they can be fixed and if so, what the fix is.